


Just a little bit uncomfortable.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [11]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: At over eight months pregnant Tk's starting to feel really uncomfortable.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Just a little bit uncomfortable.

Tk sighed as he lowered himself onto the sofa a hand going up to his pregnant belly. 

“You okay?” Carlos asked his fiancé as he walked into the living room.

“No your kid won’t stay still.” Tk sighed as the baby shifted more to prove his point. “And I’m pretty sure I have to pee again.”

Carlos just laughed as he helped Tk stand up, sitting down were his fiancé once was. 

“Move over.” Tk said when he got back. 

Carlos smiled as he moved over a little on the sofa to make room for Tk. “Not long left now.” Carlos pointed out as Tk huffed.

“Doesn’t help.” Tk told him as he had to shift to get comfortable. 

“What will?” Carlos asked wanting to help his fiancé in any way he can. 

“A foot massage.” Tk said hopefully.

“Of course.” Carlos said pushing himself up and sitting down on the floor in front of Tk. “Are they really hurting?” Carlos asked as he took on in his hand.

“Yeah they’ve been killing me today.” Tk sighed in relief as Carlos started to rub the bottom of his feet. “And it doesn’t help that your kid’s been sitting on my bladder all day so I’ve had to go to the toilet every ten minutes.”

“So it’s my kid now?” Carlos asked with a small laugh.

“When it decides to sit on my bladder or punch and kick me while I’m trying to sleep yeah.” Tk informed him rubbing a hand over his baby bump as the baby finally seemed to calm down.

“I can run you a hot bath after this.” Carlos offered knowing that a hot bath had been helping Tk relax recently.

“That would be amazing.” TK smiled down at Carlos feeling so lucky to have him in his life. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Carlos asked back.

**********************************************************************************

“Thank you for everything tonight.” Tk said to Carlos as they got into bed that night.

“Of course.” Carlos nodded willing to do anything for Tk. 

“No it was really nice of you.” Tk Smiled.

“Tyler your carrying my kid I would do whatever you need right now.” Carlos told him as Tk rested his head on is shoulder. 

“I love you so much.” Tk leaned up and kissed his fiancé.

“I love you so much too.” Carlos replied.

“I can’t wait for this baby.” Tk told him as he tried to get comfortable.

“Neither can I.” Carlos agreed the happiest he’s ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know


End file.
